American Gaiden
by Joseph Rodgers
Summary: In Japan destiny found him and it shall mold him to fit it's purposes
1. Chapter 1

I pulled the katana from it's leather scabard. I knew this was a fight to the death. Even after training for five years I wasn't quite sure I was ready for this. My Katana started to glow with the rose and bramble design imprinted on the blade.

I knocked aside his first attack easily. He smiled a cold grim smile. This man I considered my father, my friend, my mentor, was now trying to kill me. His second attack came. It made sparks as it edged along the lenghth of the blade. I ducked then I moved my blade back, and then I stabbed him centermass.  
As he lay there dying he said to me "So you did learn something eh?" He began to cough up blood. "Well I bestow upon you the title of Gaiden". Before he could get out the rest he had another coughing spell. "It is time for you to go Home." He got up so fast that all I saw was a blur right before He smashed the back of my head.

I woke up in the Tokyo City Airport, with a passport in hand. A pretty little flight attendent was lightly shaking me awake "Sir your fight is boarding." She said with a smile that lit up her face.  
"Um. Thanks." Was all I said. Here I am twenty three years old and I still can't talk to a girl without blushing.  
I wonder what my parents will say to me. Gone for five years without even a single word. I guess I could have at least told them I was leaving, but the past is the past.

Once on the plane, and after we got into the air I fell asleep. I woke up at the New Orleans Airport. Half way home I Thought to myself. I asked the guy at the parking garage for my keys.  
"Sorry partner but this parking pass expired some four years ago." He said in a beligerent tone. I waved my hand in front of him leaving a trail of green energy. His third eye, in the middle of his forehead lit up, and I said " The parking pass is still good"

"Your car is on the third floor have a good day sir." The old fat guy said in a almost robotic voice.  
"Thanks." I said in a all to happy tone. My Master's words were already ringing through my head, "Our first rule is never misuse your power for selfish things." Oh well! this one time won't hurt I tell myself.

I tried to crank the engine in my 2003 toyota Tundra, but the damn thing just wouldn't start. "Damnit!" "Screw it!" I touched my magick then I used a doodle bug to find the problem. Once I found the problem, I snapped my fingers and presto it was good as new and with a full tank of gas!

I got out onto the highway and a sudden realazation hit me. After spending so much time in Japan I forgot that this place was my home. I'm finnaly on my way home


	2. Robbing a McDonald's!

I pulled the katana from it's leather scabard. I knew this was a fight to the death. Even after training for five years I wasn't quite sure I was ready for this. My Katana started to glow with the rose and bramble design imprinted on the blade.

I knocked aside his first attack easily. He smiled a cold grim smile. This man I considered my father, my friend, my mentor, was now trying to kill me. His second attack came. It made sparks as it edged along the lenghth of the blade. I ducked then I moved my blade back, and then I stabbed him centermass.  
As he lay there dying he said to me "So you did learn something eh?" He began to cough up blood. "Well I bestow upon you the title of Gaiden". Before he could get out the rest he had another coughing spell. "It is time for you to go Home." He got up so fast that all I saw was a blur right before He smashed the back of my head.

I woke up in the Tokyo City Airport, with a passport in hand. A pretty little flight attendent was lightly shaking me awake "Sir your fight is boarding." She said with a smile that lit up her face.  
"Um. Thanks." Was all I said. Here I am twenty three years old and I still can't talk to a girl without blushing.  
I wonder what my parents will say to me. Gone for five years without even a single word. I guess I could have at least told them I was leaving, but the past is the past.

Once on the plane, and after we got into the air I fell asleep. I woke up at the New Orleans Airport. Half way home I Thought to myself. I asked the guy at the parking garage for my keys.  
"Sorry partner but this parking pass expired some four years ago." He said in a beligerent tone. I waved my hand in front of him leaving a trail of green energy. His third eye, in the middle of his forehead lit up, and I said " The parking pass is still good"

"Your car is on the third floor have a good day sir." The old fat guy said in a almost robotic voice.  
"Thanks." I said in a all to happy tone. My Master's words were already ringing through my head, "Our first rule is never misuse your power for selfish things." Oh well! this one time won't hurt I tell myself.

I tried to crank the engine in my 2003 toyota Tundra, but the damn thing just wouldn't start. "Damnit!" "Screw it!" I touched my magick then I used a doodle bug to find the problem. Once I found the problem, I snapped my fingers and presto it was good as new and with a full tank of gas!

I got out onto the highway and a sudden realazation hit me. After spending so much time in Japan I forgot that this place was my home. I'm finnaly on my way home


End file.
